Madness in the Streets
by EpicMickeyX
Summary: Strange things are happening around New York and Chicago after a dearly departed Genius German Doctor's Daughter, Aya Drevis, journeys to America in hopes of starting over; on the other hand Jacuzzi has a new addition to his gang, a doll-like young man with no memories other than a name and a sense of loyalty to his unknown "Mistress". T for safety, may become M for gore.


**Baccano! and Mad Father Crossover...what the worst that could happen *shot***

**Pardon my messed up writing style ^^**

**I don't own Baccano! But man I wish I did...**

* * *

**(Jacuzzi Splot)**

"Ok Donny, why'd you call us back here?" I asked looking around at the back of the warehouse we were storing our products in.

"Well I think we grabbed a crate that wasn't exactly ours when we were dumping our stuff in the river" He said frowning,

"What do you mean?" I asked Nice braced me as I lost my footing for a second. I nodded my thanks, Donny picked up a crate and put it down in front of us. I screamed backing up as I caught site of a body curled up in a ball among the straw packed in the crate

"Why is there a body in the crate!?" I demanded Nice steadying me as I dropped my crutch.

"That's why I think we grabbed a crate that wasn't ours" Donny said shining the light on the body better, I looked over the edge of the crate. I gaped a bit, it was definitely a male...his features however were more like a dolls

"Is it even a person?" Nice asked, Donny shrugged.

"He looks like a doll, mean his skin is like a porcelain doll's" Nice said helping me stand. It was true his skin looked pale and free of any freckles or moles, his hair was a golden blonde and it seemed to shiny and healthy for someone sleeping in a crate. I frowned and reached out touching the blonde's shoulder

"He's like Ice!" I exclaimed jerking my hand back, Nice frowned and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Damn he's cold!" she said frowning, I nodded and suddenly the body stirred. I gasped and stared as the blonde sat up in the crate, bits of straw fell from his hair and he looked around at his surroundings, he looked at me and his eyes were like glass, deep brown shiny polished glass.

"Hi...uh...Are you alright?" I asked, he cocked his head and stared, I smiled weakly

"Can you tell use how you got in that crate?" I asked. He frowned

"I don't know" he replied softly, I beamed

"How 'bout you come with us then?" I offered, Nice nodded and Donny frowned a bit. The blonde started to climb out of the crate and I turned Nice the other way

"Nothin' to see" I said frantically and looked at Donny

"Let him borrow your jacket!" I said quickly. Donny put his jacket around the blonde and it draped over the small frame and touched the floor, I smirked a bit

"You've got a small build considering how tall you are, I bet you're 'bout my age" I said and he cocked his head.

"I'm almost 16...Mistress wanted me to remain older than her" he said frowning,

"Who's your Mistress?" Nice asked. He bit his lip gripping his head

"I can't remember..." he said hands gripping Donny's jacket, I smiled softly

"Do you remember your name at least?" I asked. He looked up and nodded

"It's Dio...Mistress bored that into my head ever since I met her" he said smiling, He followed us back to the Genoard residence we were staying in. His head was bent low and everyone turned gasping as we entered with Dio. He cowered a bit and I smiled

"This is Dio, he's gonna stay with us until we can find his Mistress" I said, Nice frowned and I smiled weakly

"We can't just kick him out onto the streets, he needs help" I said smiling weakly under her fierce gaze. She sighed

"Fine, get him a bath and some clothes, then fix him something to eat" She said, I grinned

"Thanks Nice" I said softly as she dragged me back to bed. I sat on the bed and she removed my vest,

"Hey Nice...can you bring Dio some of my clothes, were about the same size" I said averting her gaze

"Sure Jacuzzi" She said beaming. Nice grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt before leaving the room, I laid down on the bed and sighed.

* * *

**(Nice Holystone)**

I didn't know what Jacuzzi was thinking at this point, first Chane and now this guy! I opened the bathroom, the boy gasped stumbling back. He was still wearing Donny's jacket, and no one had ran him bath water

"Do you know how to work a faucet? I asked frowning. He frowned

"Mistress never let me out of my room" he said, I huffed and walked past him, he cowered when I reached over him. I started the water and he gaped watching the water flow into the tub

"You really never left that room did you?" I asked

"Not until she said it was time to move...she made me sleep and put me in the crate, I didn't really need cleaning since I was always so tidy" he beamed at me, I took Donny's jacket and he climbed in the tub. I grabbed a wash rag and lathered soap into the rag handing it to him,

"Nice...I want to make things clear between us" he said suddenly serious. I frowned

"I can only love Mistress, I won't let anyone else into my heart...so I'd suggest this caring attitude stops, My mistress can be a jealous girl" he said staring at me with hollow eyes.

"Kid, my eyes are for Jacuzzi only, you got nothin' to worry about" I said smirking, he grinned

"Good, I'm glad...Mistress may perhaps even like you then" he said beaming. I stood

"Get cleaned up and dressed, then will get you something to eat" I said faking a smile, I proceeded to Jacuzzi's room

"We can't help him find his mistress" I said frowning. Jacuzzi looked up

"Why?" I asked

"A mistress who keeps him locked in a room his entire life, a mistress who puts him in a crate when it's time to travel, a mistress who never taught him about existing! We can't let him live like that!" I snapped. Jacuzzi nodded

"I see your point, maybe he can become part of our gang then? Dio has no one else to turn to I'm sure" Jacuzzi beamed, I nodded

"That would be better than returning him to his mistress...wonder what kind of women she is anyway?" I asked laying on the bed next to Jacuzzi.

* * *

**(Firo Prochainezo)**

"Thanks so very much Sir" the young lady said following me

"No problem, helpin' ya find your friend is my pleasure" I said grinning down at her. Aya Drevis was an old friend of the boss' family, her father had recently passed and she'd been separated from her friend, her nursemaid was chasing after us.

"Mistress! Mistress please! You need to slow down!" she cried pulling her skirts with her,

"Why is ya nursemaid wearin' such old fashion dresses anyway?" I asked. Aya laughed

"She prefers clothes from our home country, Germany, she feels happier in them" Aya replied. The nursemaid was panting when me stopped, her hair in disarray

"Mistress...Mistress...Why must we run?" she panted, I looked at the girl

"We have to find him! You know how fragile his mind is!" she said gripping a strand of hair. I frowned

"Look we'll find him little miss, My boss trusted me with helpin' ya" I said beaming at her, Aya nodded

"Thank you again" she said turning to her nursemaid glaring. I turned and Maiza approached

"There ya are!" I said grinning, Maiza waved.

"Boss got ya helpin' too?" I asked, he shook his head

"No, but I figured I could at least bring someone who does what to help" he said as Ennis approached holding Czeslaw's hand.

"Ennis!" I said grinning

"You're gonna help?" I asked, she nodded.

"Consider it repayment for offering to teach me about emotions" she said smiling, I blushed

"No problem Ennis!" I said happily, Aya cleared her throat tapping her foot.

"Oh, ah sorry little miss, Ennis, Maiza, and Czeslaw, this is Miss Aya Drevis, a friend of the boss' family and in respect the Martillos" I said gesturing at Aya, she beamed

"Pleasure to meet you" she said looking at Czeslaw. Aya's cheeks tinted pink

"You're Czeslaw correct?" she asked, he nodded and I smirked.

"Well we should be going I guess" Czeslaw said glaring at me,

"Yeah, we gotta find this kid before little miss here loses her head" I said winking playfully at her. Her eyes glinted dangerously before she blinked and giggled

"You're so silly Mister" she said before turning back to her nursemaid. I looked at Ennis and frowned, something was up with this young lady.

* * *

***shot again* I KNOW IT SUUUUUUUCKS!**


End file.
